


The War Was In Color

by castielofasgard



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: CA:TFA, Short One Shot, color-blind preserum steve, except there's not actually any preserum steve in this fic, the stucky is only vaguely implied, well more like "five shot" but you get the idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 05:27:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4467116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castielofasgard/pseuds/castielofasgard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before Erskine's super-soldier serum, Steve Rogers was colorblind. Afterward, he had to relearn the world in color.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The War Was In Color

**Author's Note:**

> the title of this fic is from the song "The War Was In Color" by Carbon Leaf. i highly recommend this song, especially to my fellow stucky shippers :)

Finally the pain stopped. And not just the pain of the serum coursing through his body and changing him. But every other physical pain he had ever felt, the little aches that he had almost learned to ignore because he had never before lived without them. He felt a gust of fresh air as the doors opened and the breath he took filled up his lungs like none he had ever taken. He felt almost dizzy with the amount of oxygen he could inhale. Finally Steve opened his eyes, letting Stark and Erskine help him onto the floor. He blinked and glanced around in surprise and awe. Everything was so... bright... and colored... he could see _colors_. Peggy was standing in front of him and he noticed the color of her lipstick; what color was that? It was beautiful. He was going to have to learn colors now. 

 

**

 

Red, white, and blue. Steve knew the colors of his Captain America outfit now. He knew the names of every color now. But he still sketched with a black pencil as he sat protected from the rain after the show for the less-than-enthused soldiers. Peggy came and sat by him. He knew the color of her lipstick now too: red. 

“The 107th?” he repeated before rushing off into the rain without an explanation.

But he needed to make sure Bucky was alive. He liked red when it was Peggy’s lipstick or the stripes on his shield, but he didn’t like the idea of it being the color of his best friend’s blood.

 

**

 

It was dark in the Hydra lab where he found Bucky, but it wasn’t enough to keep Steve’s heart from skipping a beat as he gazed into the eyes he had known all his life and finally saw their color. They were light blue, the color of a clear sky in winter, but flecked with green. It was like God had trapped part of the ocean in Bucky’s eyes and it was beautiful. 

 

**

 

As they marched back to camp side by side with four hundred men behind, Steve kept catching himself staring at Bucky, taking in everything about him that he had missed before; the exact shade of his hair and how the stubble on his usually clean-shaved face was just barely darker than the hair on his head, the pinkness of his lips as they turned up in that smile reserved for Steve, the way his ragged green shirt brought out the green flecks in his eyes. Steve’s gaze always kept coming back to his eyes.

 

**

 

Steve liked red when it was Peggy’s lipstick or the stripes on his shield. And he liked blue when it was the sky or Bucky’s coat or Bucky’s eyes that had a fierceness to them that Steve didn’t remember from before but made them even more like the ocean. As he sat alone in that dark shell of a bar, downing hard liquor as though it were another serum to fix his pain, he was almost glad he didn’t have to see the red of blood staining that blue coat or watch the oceans drain from Bucky’s blue eyes. 


End file.
